Hidden in plain sight
by mrpuppy
Summary: The goddess knows she must sacrifice her child with a face that could truly launch more ships Helen ever could to avoid a prophecy that could cause destruction. What could conquer all? To Love or not to Love?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJO **

**Alright…so here I go again…putting up another new story even though I haven't finished the other one but I will finish them! I must before 2012. :D Okay? I think this is an idea I wouldn't want to go to waste and wait in my to-be written pile (which I should say has no more space). Please tell me what y'all think P.S. this is my first time to write in this style. **

**ENJOY! HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT**

**~ A prophecy they fear come true, destruction to follow they must avoid. **A face that could launch more ships Helen ever could, sacrificed. Being our own persons, their pawns, and their protectors, a blessing and a curse. Plans were only for those wise to follow and wise to disobey. **  
><strong>

**Chapter 1.  
><strong>

"No one shall know of this! Do this deed in silence and banish yourself from every hall that will recognize your face." Fire was gracing every surface present in Olympus. It was starting.

"Yes my lady." The servant agreed to his lady's request. Who is he to refuse a rare task from an immortal?

"You must go now! Act with haste!" the lady with long black hair partly covering her grey eyes.

The man went off and left Olympus. To a cave no one dared go to he went. With a dagger graced by the gods to kill both mortal and immortal alike in hand, a cry broke the air previously filled with echoes his conscience supplied. The child in his other hand wept. Its eyes let out tears that betrayed. She is supposed to be a warrior. A great one indeed she is destined to be. A hero to be envied looked up to, no question. Also, she possesses a face that could launch even more ships Helen ever could. With her grey eyes so tantalizing and her blonde hair, the perfect frame for her gentle but tough face, the immortals would fight to be her bride as much men will swoon at her feet a second.

The fates were never kind. Simple inanimate objects were never elements for their games and for their amusement must suffer even men not of conscious age.

The servant couldn't. Pleading eyes, how could she learn them at such an age? Was it instinct or maybe just because her mother was wisdom herself? She could survive at this rate, he thought. No one has to know, another side of him supplied. He forgot to remember the prophecy from the sun god. A foretelling so complex, no one could tell what will be the outcome when they will try to change it. The gravity of the situation was much to comprehend. The risks were ready to topple a series arranged like dominoes waiting to be played. Destruction was at its end, as if nobody knew.

"I am sorry little one." The servant took last one breath and raised the dagger above the child's head. As if waiting for its fate, she closed her eyes. As distance between the two elements in the person's hand was vanishing, a bright light temporarily blinded the to-be murderer or the puppet he would refer.

"Do not harm the child!" A crisp voice of a female commanded.

"I must! My lady commanded this child must be sent to Hades in a mortal way for she is a demigod." His voice cracked and his throat begged to be quenched at the very moment.

The lady who appeared had auburn hair and almost identical grey eyes spoke in a graceful voice, "I will take the child! GO! I will not harm you but do not show your face ever again. It is not right for me to interfere but my sister has gone far. One must not suffer for all if it is not their will, wouldn't you agree? I assure you that you will not be punished if you follow my request. Go and leave your dagger and the child on the ground."

He nodded and gently placed both babe and the weapon on the ground a few feet before the goddess. He stumbled on the way as he went and after a few moments, as if he never even existed.

"My Lady, this is the child of the prophecy foretold by your brother. Do you wish for her to be in the hunt still?" Zoe Nightshade, the goddess of the wild and the moon's lieutenant, appeared behind her.

"She cannot marry if she despises men, can she? A bride of a mortal she cannot be. Demigods, gods and especially titans could not capture her heart. We will raise her in our ways and I will claim her as my adopted daughter. No one must know of this child's true identity but this maiden is still to be treated like the hero she is destined to be." She said with ease and sureness in her voice was inspiring. She picked up the child and it mirrored the smiled on the goddess' face like it was thanking her.

"As you wish Lady Artemis, but an inquiry for the moment. What shall we call her?" The huntress picked up the dagger with one hand.

The moon goddess motioned for Zoe to give her the dagger. She tore a piece from her dress and wrapped the blade with the cloth before placing it on the baby's now wrapped chest.

"Annabeth…Annabeth Chase" she answered. The child giggled. A response to show her new fondness to her name, she beamed and let her own glow shine as she nestled in the goddess' arms.

The cave began to draw darkness in again like it was earlier as the immortal women went out and set camp in the woods they know. In their true home they know they were somehow at peace. They celebrated the child's arrival to their camp and set out tasks. One common goal they had in mind, to gain knowledge of the prophecy and her true destiny, an idea to be wiped away.

Olympus will never be the same. The glory that shone was never the same. Olympians and the minor gods and goddesses alike lived in a lie as of that moment. For the goddess proclaimed her new born dead, they rejoiced in the knowledge the prophecy will never reign. Destruction is not in their mind for a new era has begun. It ruled their hearts but a misfortune shall come without them being aware, unfortunately, not prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not really used to writing like this but I think I'm getting the hang of it...I think. Am I? **

**Thanks for the reviews :D They mean so much! **

**I do not own anything :( But what me got out of the dumps - Countdown to SoN begins! Who's excited? I am! :D  
><strong>

**Please ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Not quick enough! Faster, closer…" The grey-eyed girl fought with the dagger she loved so much. This gift, her preferred weapon, was one of the strangest things to be caught in a hunter's possession. She was training with the goddess of the hunt herself for no one in camp was capable of fighting that close or balancing a knife. It was only the goddess who could since her identity is still secret.<p>

She dodged each one of the lady's strikes directed at her and countered them with her own tricks. As the years gone by, she has gotten stronger, faster, and of course, more beautiful. Now almost 17, her eyes painted pictures that could show any emotion that you may wish. Her hair still framed her delicate face added to that the strong features she got from being with the hunt.

"My lady!" A hunter interrupted the one-on-one session between the mother and her adopted daughter. Artemis spun in the wrong direction and let a gash from Annabeth's dagger materialize on her cheek. Ichor flowed slowly out and Rina, the hunter, looked guilty.

"I'm sorry mother" The child of Athena spoke. Ironically, the knowledge that was rightfully theirs never was an easy thing to gain thus resulting to her calling the maiden "mother".

"It is alright child. You may clean-up and prepare for supper." She dismissed Annabeth whilst taking ambrosia and nectar from the nearby station to heal her wound. Once she was out of sight Artemis spoke.

"I am sorry for interrupting you my lady." Rina apologized but Artemis dismissed it and knew better than to hold a grudge on her girls. No harm was done so why should there be?

"It is your brother, he's outside. He wants to talk to you privately before the sundown." The urgency in her voice alerted a part in the immortal's system but she could not tell what it is as of the moment. She could always tell her brother's visits weren't the most pleasant of them all though important, his twin would do anything to avoid the meeting.

The moon goddess walked towards a patch in the forest almost too far to be seen by her hunter's camp. She saw the glow radiated by her brother. She always thought he glowed like that not because he was the "SUN" but because he was just THAT arrogant.

"What is it brother?" an irritated voice spoke out. It was hers and from the high pitch, it was clear she was growing impatient.

"Oh, I think I should be the one asking the questions now. I just had a vision sister. Is she still alive?" A sinister voice was lacking from the god of poetry's statement. No humour was present, not even a thrill or suspense. He delivered a question with a flat tone expecting but no doubt it was waiting for an answer.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked. She knew this would either piss him off, or REALLY piss him off. But she's his sister, what could he do?

"You know exactly who I am talking about! The daughter of Athena"

"How would I know? She is unnamed, is she not? How will she be identified?"

"I know Helen would be appropriate. Just like her, she will bring destruction. I know the girl is alive. If i find her, don't doubt me. I will get my daughters to kill her before the prophecy will take its course."

"Why not kill her yourself?" Her smug look dominated her previous features filled with fear.

"You know I couldn't…no man could and would especially now that she is nearing 17." His expression dimmed just as the light surrounding him did the same. The sun was going down and it was time for the moon goddess to attend to her duties.

"If she is still a maiden, I wouldn't let anyone touch her. You know that" the hunter said as like a farewell.

"I know. Don't do anything you would later regret sis." He hugged her twin which she felt a bit comfortable in.

He left the clearing they were in and she directed herself to the direction her camp was set. The hunters were around a campfire, each holding a wooden bowl containing stew. They were burning a part of their meal and a sweet aroma filled the goddesses' body. She was contented with that but she was alarmed when an unfamiliar aroma, almost like wine or fowl liquor was being offered to her.

"Is there something wrong my lady?" Zoe saw their leader tense and she was just concerned.

"Nothing…I just…" she choked on the aroma that was overpowering her hunter's offering when combined.

Three hunters aided the goddess and helped her get back on her feet.

"I think that aroma is coming from camp Half Blood." The older hunters cringed at the name of the camp they felt they were held back and or unappreciated in.

"We must stop this now." In 5 minutes, the area was cleared and all their belongings were packed. The goddess was weakening. Wine was something she didn't love. She would eventually drink the liquid poison for some special occasions but she knows her limits.

They arrived at camp with the summer campers still in the dining pavilion. Chiron, the centaur, noticed the unexpected visit. He directed the hunter's to the Olympian's cabin before talking to the lady.

"Who was drinking alcohol and offered it to me?" the rage in her voice could kill the one in the end of her receiving line.

"Alcohol is not allowed. The camper's know that." He answered.

Her eyes scanned the perimeter of the mess and they landed on two boys who looked like they have seen better days. She approached them, something unexpected from the goddess.

"Are you two drinking alcohol!" She almost screamed at the young men whose eyes widened at the sight of the goddess. Their cups fell and sure enough, one contained liquid with the aroma of aged grapes and another of a strong citrusy and salty concoction.

They bowed at the sight of the goddess. "Why are you two drinking?" Men could never redeem themselves to her. They could only smite their name more until they wipe themselves off the face of the earth.

"If she hadn't joined the hunters she would've never been killed!" The one with pale skin stood up and yelled. He stared at the goddess responsible of the hunt though guilt never ran through her veins.

She recognized this boy is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. "It is her choice son of Hades. I assure you she achieved Elysium." Though speaking to a drunk-boy was no good.

He knew not to argue more with the goddess especially this one that could turn him into any woodland creature but he was clearly not himself. The boy with raven-black hair sitting beside him stood up and apologized for his friend. The green-eyed boy had a cup of non-alcoholic club soda with a little sprig of lime juice; he was not drunk. The goddess was impressed by the son of Poseidon's sincerity but it was still not enough to cover his companion's, who is a son of Hades, mistake.

She was about to lecture the two boys more while thinking of an appropriate punishment according to their actions. Then, two of her hunters came to her.

"My lady, Annabeth is not well. We think she caught a fever." One said.

"Take her to the infirmary. Get one of my brother's children to heal her there." She ordered the girls who came to her.

"Lady Artemis, please let me take care of your hunter. We owe our services to you." The green-eyed boy proposed. She wasn't supposed to think about it but something about the boy seemed so genuine and sincere she could easily trust him. To let a male take care of her would be dangerous because no one knows what shall happen. He seemed so eager to receive such a task and there was an aura telling her he would never fail his commitments.

"Alright…she is in my cabin. You take her to the infirmary and nurse her to health. You shall treat my hunter with respect, no more and no less. Got it?" She announced, a bit nervous and unsure of what she has just done.

"Thank you lady Artemis, we will not let you down." He unconsciously reassured her and filled the lost hope she had for men in a snap. This boy was something, no, this man was something.

"And don't let your friend take care of her in his condition. I suggest you also attend to his needs once you accommodate Annabeth." He just nodded to the moon goddess' requests. He went to the direction of the Olympian's cabin and readied himself before facing a pack of men-hating hunters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews :) I'm getting used to this style of writing but it would be nice if some of you who are reading this and have some synonymous techniques or generous with the tips, I would very much appreciate them. **

**ENJOY! :D **

**I don't own Percy Jackson but I will (have to) own a copy of the SoN!**

* * *

><p>"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" The green-eyed boy nervously extended a hand to the girl who was in bed because of fever.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked clearly repulsed by the idea of boys being friendly towards her. It was unnoticeable but the lieutenant of Artemis, Zoe Nightshade, is viewing the event and she could not let anything but a smirk creep up her ageless face. "We did a good job my lady" she muttered to no one but herself.

"It's nice to meet you to. Ann, is that right? I understand you have a fever and your lady Artemis asked me to take care of you." He answered. Though the other way around, it was still the same, she still needs to be taken care of.

"Ha, and lord Apollo isn't annoying. One, its Annabeth Chase and two, I know my mother won't allow anything like this." She barked at him. She was clearly tougher than the delicate porcelain doll that she looks. Her blonde hair and grey eyes, true elegance but a warrior and a hero is what she really is.

"Your mother? Isn't she-"He wondered if he got his mythology/ history right?

"I'm her adopted daughter you idiot! She just found me when I was a baby. She's a maiden goddess. Men" she rolled her eyes not for only his incompetence. Men needed to send better representatives to the hunters. This earned some snickers from the other girls who were around watching protectively for their sister. His face was flushed with embarrassment since he was being defeated by girl who has no weapon drawn.

"Clearly, a hunter since birth but I promised her I would nurse you back to health. I keep my promises." He told her with honest sincerity.

"Fine but don't expect me to make things easy for you seaweed brain." She gave in to what seemed the same quality her goddess saw in the sea god's son. He saw no bow by her bed but a small sheathed dagger on the table. Her eyes were deadly enough he thought. He nodded his head to shake off those thoughts and redirected his attention to the girl he was supposed to take care of.

"I wouldn't count on it. Now, we need to take you to the infirmary since I sense you all don't like me overstaying my welcome." He scanned the parameter to make sure the hunter's bows and arrows were just perched to their sides and not aimed at him.

"You weren't even welcome to begin with." He just chuckled at her statement. He raised a brow and silently asked if he could just carry her to the infirmary. Annabeth didn't know how but she understood the silent request and nodded. She removed the blanket that was covering her chest to her feet and sat by the edge. He put an arm across her back and one arm under both her knees. He received more than enough warning glares to last a life time when he lifted her up in a lover's carry.

"You have three minutes to reach the infirmary or I'll make your life miserable." She added her own warning.

"I've had worse." He covered his nervous feelings and tried to stay positive. He was genuinely willing to help. He didn't just offer this up to repay what he and his friend did to the goddess of the hunt.

"Oh I assure you, you haven't seen what's really bad." He gulped at this not because he had fear but he just wanted her to shut up. He was reminded of the goddess Athena because of all the smart remarks she made but he knew that was close to impossible since the goddess of wisdom didn't bear any more children after a fire in Olympus almost 17 years ago.

"So, any idea who your real mother is?" he tried to make conversation. Favourite colour, favourite word, hobbies, eye spy…name it. Two questions achieved in catching her attention.

"Why a dagger?" was one and the other one was, "Why do you look 16 when you could've stayed a baby?"

"If you must know this dagger, Warlust, was a gift from my lady. I like to fight in close combat rather than using a bow but don't doubt I could drive an arrow through your head from miles away. Two, do you think I could've taken the oath to the hunt when I was a baby?" Warlust, that wasn't really a name of a weapon anyone would enjoy, being in a dance of death with but something seemed so special with it like his own sword, Riptide.

"Sorry" he said. In minutes, he reached the infirmary. He asked Will Solace who was in charge of the set up that time what bed was unoccupied.

"You need anything?" he asked as he made some accommodations like pillows and blankets more comfortable.

"I'm fine. Thanks." He couldn't believe what he just heard from the killer Barbie (that's what he would like to call her…evil, he knows). "What did you say?" though he heard it, he wanted to hear it again.

With no such luck, "You know what I said and don't make me say it again. We were trained to be polite but for me to have sincerity in my words towards you, you have to earn that along with my respect." She told him.

"I think I could live with that." Was he sure, he doesn't know. Was he fooling himself, he sure hopes he isn't.

"Umm…here" he handed her a glass of water.

"I'm not thirsty." She said. She refused to take the glass so he put it by the table beside me.

"Well, call me if you need anything. I need to train the other campers in sword fighting." This shocked her very much. This boy was just about the same age as her but he surprisingly had enough skill to be an instructor to heroes.

"Sure" was her response. He smiled at her and nodded "Take care Annabeth." before proceeding outside to attend to his duties.

What was this she was feeling?


	4. Chapter 4

**SO, I'm kind of depressed since I'm not really getting a lot of response for this (and I just read a book that I just wanted to burn since it was kind of depressing but I wanted to read it again...I know, so boggling)...But I won't start being "5 reviews or I won't update" mrpuppy. I really don't have everything planned out but I do have the main plot in mind so I don't really see why I need to be bossy. But it helps since I get encouraged. Thanks to those who reviewed and bothered to put this on favourite lists/ alerts or even make this a part of their time. +++I really need comments on my writing style for this since it's my first time to write like this on fanfic. :) Thanks!  
><strong>

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. I don't own PJO but to get me out of the dumps, October is a day away...can't wait for SoN! **

* * *

><p>"Oh, really? " One hunter replied to the resting Annabeth. She is still in the infirmary since she just got better a few hours ago. They didn't give her ambrosia or nectar since she wasn't claimed as a demigod though she was as good as any half-blood hero. They thought it would be dangerous to even try so they just resorted to the natural methods. It was surprising not a child of Apollo thought to this nor a child of Athena but the very boy who swore to nurse this girl back to health did. The son of kelp for brains as the goddess of wisdom would call him.<p>

"It's nothing really Thalia. Must it always mean something?" Annabeth told the daughter of Zeus her dilemma. Well, not really a dilemma but a totally new situation to her. "Do you think I should've taken the oath earlier?" she asked in hope with also a little frustration.

"Our lady said you must wait until you are of the right age Annabeth though I don't know what she meant by that since there are younger girls than you who have agreed to the terms. You are almost 17." Thalia Grace explained.

"I also don't know. I say that I am ready but she thinks otherwise. Do you think this has something to me being more attached to a dagger than a bow? Or because of what happened?" Even at a maturing age, one thing she got from being so attached to her sisters was that her innocence was unclaimed and honesty was never the hardest and loneliest word.

"I'm sure she knows what she is doing Annabeth. Now, you just rest up. I was told we will be leaving in a week. They said we have a game called capture the flag which is a tradition when the hunters visit. We will train tomorrow to get ready for the event by the end of the week." She just nodded to say she understood the information that she was given. She was excited to play this game since she was not the one to back down a challenge and another reason is that she will get to fight with her dagger on a field with someone other than Lady Artemis as her weapon's target.

The boy who acted as Annabeth's carer for that time came in the room with a vase full of sunflowers when Thalia was about to leave. She eyed the vase that was in his hand and had a suspicious look on. He wasn't paying attention to the leaving hunter's expression rather he was beaming to see the girl he has been taking care of in her natural colour again. The only thing restraining his attraction to the girl to bloom to full-grown crush is that genuine care he developed for her and also she's an off-limits adopted daughter of a man-hating goddess plus she doesn't seem to like him one bit.

"Good afternoon Annabeth" he greeted. "Some Demeter kids and I wanted to give you these but I see that you're already ready to get going."

"Thanks" she sincerely dedicated when he handed her the flowers. She set them on her bedside table and looked at them; she was radiating. It must be her natural connection to all things that are in nature and the sunflower made her glow. He also swore he saw a small tint of pink on her cheeks while the smile on her face which made every moment priceless also graced the moment.

"So, capture the flag by the end of the week." He started.

"Thalia told me…what is it? She said it was some kind of tradition." She hated not knowing and since he was a frequent summer resident minus the times he was out on quests she was told when he was there, she thought of asking him.

"We play it maybe once or twice a month here in camp. It's like a mini battle between two teams to capture the other's flag from their opponent's territory. Chiron said the camp holds it when the hunters come along. I've never played in a game with the hunters before so I don't really know what it's like. Your camp didn't come along for a long time, I was told."

"It's also my first time here so I didn't know." She confessed. "Might be fun." She wondered.

"It is...Don't worry about it too since we're not allowed to kill each other so we'll live though brutal injuries, a hundred percent possibility. I won't let that happen to you though, they could kill me first." She blushed fiercely at his comment and he was graceful to her enough to pretend to not notice it. She just smiled at him. They were not friends and definitely nothing more. Their relationship was not known and they would probably won't for a long time.

He just nodded and let her rest. "Do you need anything?"

"Uhm…could you stay?" she mirrored the same expression of surprise on his face as she didn't know those words would come out of her mouth. What was happening to her?

"Sure…I have time to spare before dinner. What do you want to talk about?" he sat on the chair beside her bed and offered his whole and completely undivided attention to her. She appreciated that he was good listener. He was occasionally stubborn and teasing would be his forte but he was kind and he also knew his limits. He respected her, especially her privacy.

Before she got to talk, the twin Olympians paraded into the room with the echo of their latest argument still in the air. You don't have to be an oracle to predict this would happen until the end of time.

"Lady Artemis, lord Apollo." Percy and Annabeth bowed their heads and showed respect.

"How are you feeling Annabeth?" She ignored the young demigod of Poseidon's presence and the moon goddess inquired her daughter.

"I am well. I just need to rest for a while. Percy has been taking care of me." She answered and to this the immortal was satisfied for both the health of Annabeth now on the fast track to recovery and to the boy who did a satisfactory job in taking care of her to make her compliment him.

"This is my brother Apollo. This is Annabeth, brother. I told you she is my adopted daughter. I found her abandoned one night while we were hunting almost 17 years ago." Artemis introduced the two. He looked at her strangely and examined the windows to her soul and her crowning glory. Her eyes were an intense grey that is unlike anything he has ever seen and her hair was flowing down and natural curls cascaded on her shoulders. A match for Aphrodite he thought was found.

"A pleasure" the god who looked more like a teenage heart-throb with his blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes nodded and she said, "An honor my lord".

"Do you need me to go Lady Artemis?" Percy asked as he felt he was in the way of something important.

"Come with me son of Poseidon." The sun god asked him to step outside the infirmary. They left the girls in the room to talk.

"Yes lord Apollo?" he asked once they were out.

"Stop with the lord, it makes me feel old and I'm also your cousin so that doesn't sound right." Percy rolled his eyes at the immaturity of the reason behind the request. "But I could still burn you to a crisp, mind you." He reminded the half-blood before asking the question "Do you know who that girl is?"

"She is Annabeth Chase. She is the adopted daughter of your twin sister." He answered as if it was all trivial information since it was mentioned to him earlier.

"Is she a demigod?"

"She's not claimed by anyone while she was with the hunt or even here at camp. That is why we didn't risk feeding her ambrosia and nectar since we do not know what will happen. I treated her fever as if she was a mortal." The son of Poseidon responded.

"Do you know her weapon?" he raised a brow and looked as if he was checking a list in his blonde head.

"Why do you need to know cousin?" it was his turn to raise a brow. He was not one comfortable with disseminating information about the ones he knew, about the ones he cared about.

He didn't answer but more so his eager to get an answer face was waiting to be satisfied with a proper one.

"It is a dagger called Warlust. It was given to her by her lady."

"Very good my young cousin…you may run along. It's nearly time for dinner." He said with a beam which showed off his immaculately white teeth that could make pearls jealous. Before he left, he turned to the sun god, "Please let her get claimed if she is a demigod." he didn't wait for a response and just sauntered along to the pavilion.

He pondered around this for a long time and when all the information he gathered was put into place two common things with the gods arose in him. He was furious and he panicked.


	5. Chapter 5

**ENJOY! I like this chap and I hope y'all do too. Kind of sappy at the end but I'm a hopeless mrpuppy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So, you ready?" His green eyes flashed concern filled with nothing but good intentions. He held his weapon, Riptide, in his right hand close.<p>

"As I'll ever be I guess." His friend Nico in this rare occasion joined the campers to hopefully witness the hunters of Artemis' first defeat in capture the flag.

"Alright everybody," he called the attention of the campers, being the leader of the camp; he took charge "Ares cabin up front with the Hephaestus cabin. Apollo cabin and Athena cabin surround the perimeter near the flag." They were the only cabins who played since the Aphrodite children, though the number could help, could only do much in fashion crimes and Demeter children were the moral support. Children of Hecate fought with magic and children of Morpheus were no use.

"You go with me Nico, we get in." his cousin agreed with the plan and they took their posts. Each dodged the incoming arrows that came from the hunters since bows are what they worked with. The warring campers threw their swords towards them when the hunters were close enough but they were quick and agile. They knew some tricks and sent most of the campers to their feet.

"My fight Nico" the green-eyed son of Poseidon spoke when the grey-eyed adoptive daughter of Lady Artemis was clear in his line of sight. Camp Half Blood's flag was a few feet behind them. She was alone. It was good that the campers got to hold them back even though they were nowhere near okay.

"Yeah death breath, let me handle seaweed brain." He didn't know how to respond to Annabeth's comment. He did not like being referred to as god of the underworld's kid but he chuckled a bit because he knew that his friend didn't like being called by a nickname like that either. He stepped aside and became audience to the upcoming dual. It was more of a fight between Warlust and Riptide than a battle between hunter and camper. They became the objects' puppets as clash of metals became clearer and they were getting closer though it is not their will that that would happen. Each strike of another was dodged and countered with a trick. The different range of weaponry willed them to do actions they never thought possible. It was a dance like no other.

Campers and hunters alike gathered to appreciate the unique event. They were in awe. The sight was like it was blessed by the god Ares and the goddess Athena. Each move was reckless yet clearly strategized. Artemis and Chiron witnessed the fight and they were proud of their respective students.

One final blow young Perseus decided to deliver. With the hilt of his sword, he hit the hand Warlust was on and she was disarmed in a moment. He was about to imprison her with his arm and sword but she was fast and managed to send him to the ground back first. It was a little far but she had the privilege of stepping a foot on his stomach before she went to claim her prize, the red flag.

He stood up from his previous position and went to congratulate the first one to defeat him in Capture the Flag. He wasn't a sore loser. He was actually proud of the girl's accomplishment since he had knowledge that this was her first time.

"Good fight" he shouted behind the hunters who were crowding and congratulating Annabeth. She flashed a thankful smile in his direction and he just melted right then and there.

"You know the rules lover boy" Nico snapped Percy out of his thoughts and responded "I know".

"She hands a blade well for a hunter though…Never knew they could actually do more with something other than a bow and arrow. Bianca sent me an IM one time and told me." He wondered in his own thoughts. Truth is the son of Hades was also amazed at the fight that that just happened.

"It's called Warlust. She told me Lady Artemis gave it to her. It seems so different when I fought against it. It was like Riptide had a mind of its own for a moment." He told Nico his brief experience in combat.

"Especially in the hands of a different girl, wouldn't think of it any other way." He closed the conversation and led them both to the direction of their cabins and hoped to keep Morpheus away for the night. They were too tired to deal with another demi-god dream. Requests ignores, Nico still had it better since he practically lived in the underworld and seen worse. Percy was given another nightmare.

"_Are you sure?" A man with the deepest voice the young son of the sea god heard said. _

"_I have seen here with my own eyes my lord. She will make the finest bride. We only need to offer her the proposition and make her agree. I highly doubt she can refuse. You will rule once again." Another deep voice bellowed followed by cruel and murderous laughs. He pinched his eyes with his lids to get a clearer view of his surroundings. _

_The room was dark but he clearly made out silver grills charred by the black and blood red fire surrounding the bars. The prison's bars never seemed to end vertically and horizontally. One man who had a form that was not human and emulated a dark aura was behind the columns of the unique steel and the other man was on the opposite side but he had more of a teenage physique. _

Percy woke by the not so friendly shine of the sun that peeped through his cabin window into the next day. He splashed water on his face to calm him down from the dream/nightmare he just had and hoped it was just nothing but figments of his imagination even if he knew better.

The hunters of Artemis were packed and ready to leave. Chiron offered them to stay for lunch to which they found no harm in having. Percy was glad because he managed to snatch Annabeth from right under the hunter's noses before the conch is blown. She fought with her abductor and her hand was centimeters away from drawing Warlust. But he found a way to keep her mouth shut, with a bubble of course, fogged and sound-proof.

He popped the bubble when they were in an inhabited clearing.

"Why'd you bring me here Seaweed Brain?" she barked. He was regretting his early actions but decided to be brave for once.

"I just wanted to say I'll miss you, alright? It was nice…you know, taking care of you." He had a deep shade of pink unwilling to abandon his cheeks soon. She admitted to herself that he looked really cute but she would never shoot that thought into the air especially that he was right there in front of her.

"Uhm…thanks" she said with sincerity. That she could offer since there was really no reason why she shouldn't. He felt the genuineness of her thanks and he smiled at her. She returned the same gesture unknowingly. It was a reflex, or maybe a purely natural thing. "Can we go back now? I feel they are waiting for us." She asked him.

"Sure." Just before they got out of the clearing, a bright white light shone from above the girl's head. It was an extraordinary yet fretful sight. The son of Poseidon's eyes was as wide as dinner plates and she fretted with what he saw. She was unwilling to see what was above her head. She immediately regretted her looking at the symbol above her head.

"Which way is the wrong way?" she asked, clearly still dumbfounded by the turn of events, the knowledge she gained, and the lie she unraveled.

"We have to tell the others Annabeth." He didn't register this in his mind and stated it rashly. Oddly enough, it is also the right thing to do he knew a while after.

"Why should we?" she asked. Hurt was clearly masking her usually bright features.

"Because…" he searched his head for possible reasons. He didn't understand the whole situation so he was afraid of saying even the simplest articles. He was afraid of judging someone he really didn't know. He was afraid of breaking someone who was in a fragile situation. He was afraid of lying to someone he really cared about.

"Because what?" she fought back tears that were daring to fall down. She was stronger than this, she thought. She was better than this, she knew. They don't deserve this, she told herself.

"I know they might know something. I also know, if we squeeze or pester hard enough, we might get some answers." He finally said what he thought. There was truth in his voice but was there really truth in what he said?

"We?" she asked pushing aside some thought whether or not to believe in his reason. It was a simple question and he understood what she meant.

"Yes, I promised I'll take care of you, right?" he flashed a smile and she grew accustomed to mirror the same expression once he wore one.

"I propose that we go back. We tell them what happened before they could kill me. If you or we get hurt I can take you away from them, if you like." The grey-eyed girl pondered on this boy's proposition. He managed to plan some things before acting out and she appreciated the effort but it was too simple that she knew they had a big chance of needing to resort to Plan B just like with complicated plans too.

She just particularly liked the fact that he said if she or they got hurt not just if she or he did. He was selfless. She forgot herself too because of that.

"You promise?" he gave her a reassuring hug that told her he was yet to fail in fulfilling a promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Olympus was incomparable to any other view the demigods have ever seen…not to Percy Jackson though, the Greek city was nothing compared to the beauty the girl beside her had.

"Come" was Apollo's command. He personally drove the both of them to the city that never sleeps. He let them have the full experience by being stuck in that elevator with the old music.

They went through the city and admired every surface they laid their eyes upon.

"You may carry on drooling after your audience with lord Zeus…" Apollo opened the door for them like a gentlemen, well the door handle was way above their reach. The demigods took a step forward and placed one foot after the other until they made it to the center of the room. It was magnificent as the 12 thrones ever-so-magnificently arranged in the form of the Greek letter Omega sat on the foot of great pillars of marble.

They bowed, taking the first step of the many ones Apollo briefed them with in the elevator to muffle the drowsing melody that was playing.

"Rise" Zeus, the king of the gods said. They knew not to speak out of turn, one of Apollo's instructions they just had to agree with.

"Annabeth," the goddess of wisdom started. Artemis would but she knew the girl all too well. She wouldn't forgive and definitely won't forget as fast as lightning could.

"Yes…mother." She wasn't sure what to call her by but it seemed more appropriate.

"The council has decided on what we must do with you." Naturally, she was confused. She wasn't a goddess so she doesn't know all but she knew she wasn't supposed to be born. That was clear.

"You must marry Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." To say they were shocked was the biggest understatement any mortal or immortal could ever think off. The teens weren't disgusted of the thought but clearly they weren't so thrilled either. Forced marriage at seventeen…that's love for sure.

They let the sound of silence rule the room for a brief moment. The two teens didn't look at each other but something unexplainable went on. They just understood each other for that moment.

"Why?" the green eyed boy asked. It was their only question. They didn't question their judgement since they know they're born unfair, or their stupid request and their sick behaviour since they are who they are, and of course their power because neither one of them wanted to be fried. They just wanted to know what their REAL concern was.

Apollo took this one. Being god of prophecy was both a blessing and a curse. It had some baggage but it also came with perks… as he puts it (Isn't it obvious he made that one with the lame poetry and all). He cleared his throat and spoke. "_Tale of Ilium's curse shall rise again. Child of the wise taken into hands of time and war between worlds shall cause deaths by will._"

"Me?" Percy asked again almost simultaneously with Annabeth asking and pointing, "Him?" he was a little hurt but Aphrodite masked his emotions with her constant giggling.

"This boy is the leader of camp half-blood. Saved the world a bunch of times. He is fully capable of protecting you." She was more annoyed than awestruck with the last line Poseidon delivered and he blushed like a red tomato.

"Protecting from what?" Annabeth asked. Being the most anxious, worrisome, and frantic deities of all time, the Olympians assumed this prophecy concerned the last child of Athena, who is Annabeth. They also thought that her hands will be taken, as in "married", to time, who is Kronos. That explained a tad bit. They explained Kronos actually respects some women. He doesn't adulterate so this was the only solution since if she does marry the titan, well, they don't want to even think about it.

"This is for the best my child. This man proved his worth more than enough times. Do not worry." The goddess of the moon spoke. Something reassured Annabeth a bit and Percy was as red as Apollo's chariot or even Ares' hair.

"We advise you should propose to Annabeth in front of the camp a few days after Athena claims her in camp. Meeting adjourned." Zeus and the rest of the Olympians strayed away from their thrones leaving the teens dumbfounded in their position.

Neither one talked on the way down from Olympus. They were both staying at the Blofis residence. It was Percy's step dad's house. It made the situation a lot more awkward for them. No one explained the outrageous request to both adults that were currently residing there and the household remained silent.

"So…" he started when he and Annabeth were both left at the kitchen counter eating breakfast.

"We're still so young Percy…I couldn't possibly-"He cut her off mid-sentence by placing a finger by her lips.

"I am not forcing you into anything you don't want to do Annabeth." Percy said. Concern was evident in his voice but fear and hurt were clear as day in his sea-green eyes.

"Maybe I do…" she thought. "But we're not ready, it's too much-"

Instead of pushing another finger against her lips, he crashed his lips to hers. Surprisingly, she didn't refuse and kissed him back. After a brief moment of pure bliss, reality kicked in. She pushed him off her and ran towards the room she was staying in and locked the door behind her. He cursed the gods for making them do this but he had so much respect for his godly uncles and cousins he just followed her trail and waited outside her door.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry." His apology was sincere but she didn't respond to that. "You can stay there to think for a while but we have to go back to camp. If you want, I'll tell Chiron we'd be staying for a while if you don't want to yet." He said with a little more volume from the other side of the closed door that hindered Percy to see Annabeth.

He heard the faintest sound of footsteps nearing the door and the knob shifted as the other person from the other side turned it. She let him inside and made him sit on the bed. Her eyes were red and puffed up from crying. The tears were evident since they seemed to have etched on to her cheeks.

"Don't cry Annabeth please. I'm sorry." He apologized again.

The unexpected happened. She wrapped her arms around the hero, "Thank you Percy." He was so respectful, concerned, genuine, sincere, caring and sensitive. She couldn't refuse not marrying him.

"I will offer you a proposition Annabeth. If you don't want for the marriage to happen, I won't push you. But you're still in danger, do you understand that? I can hide you somewhere and protect you. I promised I'll take care of you, didn't I?" he said.

"I…"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner. Since I had school and I've been reading SoN too (BTW, it's AWESOME! Can't wait for the next one! :D), I didn't have time. And writer's block sucks, I've been inspiration-less for a while. So…yeah…<strong>

**Also, could you all pretty please tell me what you want to happen since what I wanted to happen, when I thought about it, is boring. **


	7. Chapter 7

"…want to. I really do Percy. But I'm barely 17 and I know I've got a whole life ahead of me." She said with all honesty.

"I understand, I'm not even 17 for another week." He said and chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"All of it. It's like one big game and we're like little chess pieces. I'm like a pawn they use to protect themselves and they spare us if they need to. You're more like a knight or a queen that we need to protect. Main point is you shouldn't die." She didn't exactly love his analogy but unfortunately, it was true.

Something stirred inside her head and made her speak up, "Why don't we let them play a new game?"

He raised a brow and motioned her to go on.

"Why can't we be the King and the Queen of this little chess game?" she said with much enthusiasm. Hinting that she was talking other than making their own game the gods can play with.

"Did you just agree to the marriage?" he asked quizzically. He wanted this, and he wanted her, all along.

"Did I say that?" it's her time to raise a brow and smirk at his confused expression.

"I think you just did." He dumbly mumbled those words as she got closer to him. Their faces were inches apart; a few more steps wouldn't let a piece of paper come in between them. "Really?" her hot breath touched his skin with comfort and of course, warmth. She closed the gap between them and placed a fierce kiss upon his lips. He was too dumbfounded to move. In a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around her and said Thank You and I love you in between kisses.

After 10 minutes, or what seemed like a blissful forever to the teens, they were heavily breathing and panting on the floor.

"Do you love me Percy?" she asked when she managed to control her breathing.

"I do. I know I do. With all of my life, I know I do."

"Not just lust?" she asked. Those words escaped her lips as if it were an old question that broke free after a century of being bottled up.

"I never seen with lust and I never will. I care for you too much to be that guy." Again, confidence was in his voice. Genuine is what he is. Truth is what filled him and it made him look gorgeous.

It was his turn to ask a question. "Do you?"

"I think I don't want to marry because I'm completely head-over-heels for a guy…" she said with a stuck-in-deep-thought look. "But I know I'm going to marry a guy because I know there's the biggest chance that I'll get to fall in love with him"

He grinned and pressed his lips against hers again. He became hungry for her lips and he could never get tired of her naturally sweet fragrance. He stopped when he knew he wanted him to stop.

"So does that mean we can go back now? And I can propose without feeling guilty?" he asked.

"Yes, but you'll have to make me act surprised. I actually prepared myself for the past 16 years of my existence to act shocked for my engagement."

"Oh, I can do the completely unexpected." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm like the queen of mush. A hopeless romantic, I am. I'm kind of in a good mood. Well, kind of cranky cuz it's like 1 in the morning but I've just had an awesome yesterday. Haha. Did that make sense? Anyways, I've got some things planned out. So review, tell me what y'all think. Thanks for reading! And sorry for the shortest chap for this story. I'll do better with the length by next chap.<br>**

**Oh, the reason why I've been giving more time to this than my other PJO fic is that after reading SoN I've completely fell in love with Percabeth again (but Pertamis is still in my heart, always will be). **


	8. Chapter 8

And unexpected is what he did, well, what he got into that is.

Today, he was supposed to propose to Annabeth. It was also his 17th birthday. News broke out the camp that a certain sea-green eyed son of Poseidon was lost. They believe he was kidnapped.

To say that Annabeth was unaffected by the sudden turn of events, even if they were just rumors, was saying Poseidon and Athena were on good terms, which will never happen.

She requested Chiron to take his to Olympus but it was a foolish request. You just cannot pop up into Olympus uninvited, especially to announce something with no proof. An empty Poseidon cabin surprisingly has no substantial evidence.

"He's been kidnapped. What part of that don't you understand?" she tried her hardest to convince the centaur but he was, well, as steady as a horse.

"We can't be sure Annabeth. Since he has no quest… we will trust he'll come back on his own within 24 hours. We will search for him if he doesn't come back early morning. Did you need anything?" Chiron ended the discussion and turned his heel, er, hooves, and left. Nobody knows but the gods, Percy and Annabeth what would happen so turning to others for help wouldn't do in this situation.

She was nervous. Where could that seaweed brain be? She was scared beyond all belief. She anticipated this day too much, now she regrets it. Even her own mother claiming her at lunch didn't shake her out of on-the-brink depression.

She participated in normal day camp activities. She tried to eat dinner but it was no use. How could a boy do this to her? It was barely a month since they met but it completely filled with some abstract concept.

The camp is holding Capture the Flags today. They thought it would be fun since nothing new was happening. It would shake up their extinguishing and fading spirits. She was with the red team this time since she was now with her siblings in the Athena cabin. She was with the Hermes cabin before she got claimed, which were all the days before today, and she was relieved she could sleep soundly a bit tonight. The red team were joined by the Apollo and Aphrodite (surprisingly) cabin and the other team was made up of Hermes, Hephaestus, and Ares kids.

Now she was a natural with the knife. Warlust became the most feared weapon next to Riptide in Percy's possession and Clarisse's spear. She was tasked to go directly to the flag which was a pretty bold strategy to come from Athena kids but she didn't question her experienced siblings. She ran and fought all in her way. The blue flag was atop the fist, predictable, but some shadow she noticed was hiding behind it.

"Show yourself" she yelled. The mysterious man didn't respond. He didn't move and his face was still hidden but it sounded like he was smirking. She ran towards him with Warlust pointing front. The man didn't move. The knife drew closer to him but in a second before the blade hit his skin, a sword that appeared from nowhere countered it. That sound was all too familiar. It was Riptide that clashed with Warlust. This would make for a really interesting fight.

"Where were you?" she shouted and fought with all her might while Percy countered them with every possible move that could bring less harm and injury. It was all too quick and complicated to recount but every move was as beautiful as their last fight. Rather than Riptide and Warlust being weapons for blood-drawing, they worked in harmony and made the most tantalizing sounds any hero could ever hear. Their moves were fast, quick, almost rhythmic and a bit romantic which was strange for the campers to see.

Her knife she stuck behind horizontally behind his neck and his sword behind her waist. He held her closer and found his free hand behind her back, while her free hand was on his shoulder. One second, it looked like they were sworn enemies. Now they looked like lovers with lost-weapons that also found each other's company pleasant.

The unexpected, to the campers at least, happened. They kissed each other under the glow of the moon light and the clang of their weapons against the ground was heard. Aphrodite campers awed at the sight but silence was the only sound that came from the others.

He got down on one knee after that kiss and the Aphrodite kids were giggling and jumping for the climax of their night changed from another mortal teen magazine gossip page to the proposal of everybody's favourite hero. The others of course, were still as silent as corpses.

"Annabeth Chase, I know I scarred the living daylights out of you for disappearing today and it has been barely a month since we first met but believe me when I say I'm completely in love with you. I don't care how much times you'll get mad at me, just don't cry. I can bear so times if you forget me but I'll never forget you. I'll always have your back. I told you, I promised to take care of you, right?" she smiled when he said this but made no other interruptions to his cheesy but romantic declaration.

He took out a ring from a red-velvet box, "Pulled some strings with Hephaestus earlier" he said. "Will you make me the happiest man to ever exist?" now hushed whispers formed from the camper's mouths but he glared at them to silence.

" Yes I will. But don't think I won't get back at you for scarring me almost to death and missed mom claiming me." He slid the ring on her finger with no hesitation, maybe a little fear not because of Annabeth's threat but because of what could come between them and their new commitment. The campers applauded the newly engaged couple when they faced the half-bloods with entwined fingers.

She sneakily snaked her fingers off and caught Percy off guard. She took the flag from the ground and raised it to the campers. The blue team put their heads down in defeat and her team mates cheered with her.

"I guess the shoe stepping begins." He mentioned quizzically. When Paul and his mom got married, she stepped on his shoes first, with a stiletto. This was not a good rep for the guys but it wasn't something to be bitter about.

"I said I'll never make things easy for you, right?" It was her time to smirk but he wiped that off with his lips pressing against hers once again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, doubled the length a bit but I want more. Sadly, I couldn't .The turn out for this chappie came from me being the hopeless romantic. Got more stuff planned so please review my dearies so I could use some of 'em. I just love 'em. Thank you! Love y'all to pieces!<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth went back to Percy's cabin walking from Zeus' fist. It was a quiet stroll and everything seemed so peaceful. They agreed they wouldn't explain anything to anybody since if they did the marriage would look more like a duty than something made out of love.

As a gift, she agreed to sleep in Percy's cabin for the night, on separate beds of course. He didn't know he was doing her a huge favor since if she did sleep in the Athena cabin she'd be hearing tons of questions 'til the crack of dawn of the next century from the most curious children ever to grace the face of the earth. And she knows how protective some siblings can get too.

It was days after the proposal and plans for the wedding, thanks to some mother-children of the love realm cooperation. They decided to have the wedding before summer ends which isn't a pretty long time. Sally and Paul had a say in it too. They weren't the most ecstatic parents to know their 17-year old child was getting married so soon but since they didn't know what to expect of demigods they figured they'd just let him make his own decisions as long as they know he'll be responsible enough.

Everything was figured out with a blink of an eye, everything fit perfectly in place. It was the day of the wedding and they decided to do a big white one on camp grounds but it looked like the battlefield changed into the grandest place for a hero and heroine wedding. Everyone was there, the Olympians, his mortal family, the hunters, the campers, even some of the minor gods and goddesses.

Each of them prepared in their respective cabins and they were getting ready for the ceremony. Thalia was the maid of honor and was helping the bride alongside with Selena Beaudegard, a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Nervous?" the hunter asked.

Annabeth shot a playful glare and said, "What would you feel if you're marrying a guy you've just met just barely over a month?"

"Do you love him?" Selena asked.

"I like him, yes. Do I love him? Well, I know for sure I would completely fall in love with him, not just now. It's too soon to tell." She was completely honest with both girls who were helping her attempt to make every mouth drop at her entrance, as if they needed to, it was a done deal. The daughter of Aphrodite just eeped and Thalia rolled her eyes. Two completely opposing sides in front of her made her laugh; it was like good and evil.

She stood up from her chair knowing the ceremony was about to start. She fixed her elegant veil and crystal tiara on her blonde hair that was neatly tied up in a bun. She tucked the loose hair behind her ear and smoothed her white satin dress. It wasn't big. It was just right, for her age, for the occasion, and for her taste. The simplicity of the dress' cut complemented her size and emphasized her face. She looked elegant. She is elegance.

They were just about to go out but Thalia was knocked by the door going towards her. She stumbled but didn't fall by composing herself quickly enough. It was Nico, Percy's best man.

"He's gone!" the son of Hades announced. "He's not in the cabin. I went out a moment to get the rose for his tux from the Demeter cabin. When I came back, the cabin was a mess. What's shocking is that the outside was completely peaceful. No traces anywhere." He panicked, not a way to welcome troubled demigods but he wasn't a regular resident so he had much more to learn.

"Did you inform the others?" Thalia asked. He was silent and starred at his shoes.

Thalia ran out and informed the others. Annabeth looked like she was going to faint, Nico and Selena were swift and helped the bride lie down on her bed.

The gods and the goddesses were alarmed when Zeus' daughter, a hunter of Artemis, announced Percy's disappearance as how Nico told it to her. The immortals hurriedly approached the cabin. The outside looked peaceful and not one stone was out of place. The elder ones went in while the others searched for anything peculiar. The beds were thrown upside down, curtains and pieces of wood scattered on the floor, and blood still fresh smeared on some surfaces. Poseidon noticed something in the corner of the room being covered by a piece of cloth of the bed sheet. He lifted it up and saw Riptide with mortal blood smeared on the edges and a note in Greek writing impaled at the end. He lifted up both objects and when he read it, his eyes grew wider but his sight was getting darker.

"It's Kronos. He has taken him." He said and ripped the note.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Plot-twist! From being the hopeless romantic to the evil-author…at least I didn't leave that much of a cliffie. Thanks for the reviews you guys! It means a lot to me. :D I think from here it's kind of predictable but I'll try my best to do the real unexpected. <strong>

**P.S. sorry for the short lengths of my recent chapters. I've been losing my touch in that category but I hope the plot is enough. :)  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"I need to find him!" Annabeth shot up from her bed. Her head throbbed with pain from the sudden motion. "How are you feeling my child?" the voice of Athena who was sitting by her bed asked. Tears stung her grey eyes as she recalled the dream she had. She told this to Athena. She did not want to be consumed by this. She didn't want to face this all alone. She wasn't afraid to admit, she was torn and scared.

_She was atop a sky scraper, the Empire State Building and it was night time. But instead of hearing the hustle and bustle of the city and needing of a pair of sunglasses from the flashy lights of the neon signs, the whole city was asleep, or maybe time stopped and that is why everything halted. She wasn't sure. She moved in slow motion and turned at the corner. A pitch-black figure emerged and it was maybe 20 feet tall. Its eyes were icy-white and one hand gripped on to something. It was a man. She saw it clearly after forcing her eyes to focus on it. Percy. He was lifeless in the hands of that figure that she now recognized was Kronos. It grinned maniacally as it saw what she was staring at. _

"_Come child, he doesn't have much time. I can tell."_

Silent tears fell down. The happiest day of her life turned out to be her worst nightmare and that was saying something. Demigods almost always get really bad nightmares.

"I know Aphrodite will be shouting in my ear for saying this and she will pain my pride but I need to say this. Listen to your heart child. This is my advice to you. I'm sorry for being the worst example of a mother for you but I hope you know that I do care for you Annabeth." Athena said. Wisdom clearly weaved in with her words and it stung like bees when you couldn't question her being right.

"I need to find him mother. I think I love him." She admitted. Athena smiled a bit. She learned to listen.

"I gave your dagger, Warlust, to a man on the day of your birth and Artemis passed it on to you after she banished him." She explained. "Find him. He knows the secret of your dagger. Take this too." She handed Annabeth Riptide in pen form. "Good luck child. I know you will find him and I trust that you'll make the right choices."

"The most logical ones, am I right?" she asked as if it was the most trivial of all things.

"No, the fitting ones are. The wisest choices aren't always the smartest ones. The right ones always fit in those broken puzzles." With that she left. The daughter forgot to ask for the man's name, great.

She was still in her wedding gown and the conch horn sounded signalling dinner. She couldn't take the dress off since she couldn't reach the zipper that ran through the back. She got out of the cabin and went to Zeus' cabin, assuming Thalia would be there.

The daughter of Athena and fiancé to the child of Poseidon didn't mind the sympathetic looks the campers were giving her. The worst ones came from the Aphrodite children. They saw her life as the highest-rated soap-opera to be ever produced. Unfortunately, it was produced by none other than the fates. But now, she was too focused on her task at hand. Remove the dress that reminded her more of sadness than happiness. She would rip it apart if it wasn't charmed by the goddess of love herself. Nobody could rip it off, well, except for Percy, which was a disturbing thought.

"THALIA!" she yelled. The heavy footsteps from the other side of the door got clearer after a few seconds and the entrance door of the cabin was opened by the only Greek demigod daughter of Zeus.

"Hey, are you okay?" Thalia pulled her friend in to a hug. She thought it was a stupid question to ask since she knew this wasn't how Annabeth would like things to turn out.

"I've seen better days, or dreams. Anyway, can you unzip this dress? But in my cabin, I forgot to get my clothes." She was slightly embarrassed to forget such a minor detail.

"Of course, come on." Thalia closed the door behind her after stepping out. They got to her cabin with her siblings gone to the dining pavilion.

"Thalia, can you do me a favor?" Annabeth spoke when she got her clothes from the chest right at the foot of her bed.

"Unzip your dress?" she asked.

"No, well yes, but another thing." Thalia snickered at her friend's rambling. Annabeth still continued, "I had a dream and I think I know who took Percy. Kronos"

Thalia's face fell. Her skin became pale and this worried the daughter of Athena.

"I need to find him." Determination and hope was in the grey-eyed girl's voice.

"This is Kronos you're talking about Annabeth! You can't go alone. You'll get killed." Thalia's face was still not harbouring any expression but her voice trembled.

"Thanks for having so much faith in me. But I have to do it alone. I have to find him."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was 'nother short chappy. It's also, I think, completely expected but maybe next chap wouldn't be that much predictable. I just hope. <strong>

**Thanks for reading this my dearies :D And thanks for the reviews too. I love 'em! :)  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

She put up her hood and crossed the magical boundary as quietly as possible. She didn't have a prophecy or any other advice since she didn't even consult Chiron before proceeding with her mission. Her only reference is her dream of the Empire State Building. The thing that was a real pain to think of is to find the man who was supposed to kill her to help her with her dagger.

She resided at the foot of the hill to think. For a child of Athena, she thought, she never planned.

"Hey" she heard a deep male voice coming to her. She felt someone sit beside her spot on the ground and saw it was Nico di Angelo.

"What are you doing here?" she asked while turning her back to see if anyone else followed her.

"If you don't know, my best friend slash your fiancé, I assume, got kidnapped." Nico said.

"Did Thalia put you up with this? Did you tell anybody else?" she said mentioning something about her escape from camp.

"First of all, Thalia doesn't even want to look at me, much more talk to me." "Did I tell anybody of you escaping? I didn't but you don't make the cleanest getaways. Tip for next time, turn invisible before walking straight out of the gates." He snickered at the last part which earned him a light punch on the arm.

"I would if I could you know but what's important is that I find Percy. First of all, I have to look for a man who was supposed to kill me to help me." Nico was glad that he could tell this girl was right for his best friend. Not the damsels-in-distress who were completely oblivious to outside their territory situations.

"Who's the dude?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just know I'm supposed to know how to use Warlust and Riptide from him." She answered.

"Is Riptide with you? How did you get it?"

"Lady Athena handed it to me. I'm worried it didn't magically appear in his pocket. Something big 's up" She got the pen out from her pocket and showed it to Nico.

"So, any plans on where to find him?"

"I had a dream when I fainted. Kronos had Percy on one hand on top of the Empire State Building." She didn't recount everything but that was good enough lead than no lead at all.

"Doesn't sound too good"

"Doesn't look good either" she added.

"Tell you what, I'll help you!" Nico gladly offered.

"I think I have to do the looking for him alone Nico. Thanks, but no thanks."

"He's my best friend too you know. I'm not helping you for you but for him."

"Fine, just until I find Warlust guy and then you're off" she stood up and smoothed her clothes down.

She extended a hand to help Nico up. "Wouldn't have it any other way"

"Have any plans on where to find this guy?" Annabeth asked "Since you wanted to help"

He answered, "Where, I have no clue. But I do have a plan on how we could. It involves us going back to camp."

"If you didn't know I just got out." She stated.

"But Mrs. O'Leary is there, good as any hellhound, emphasis on the hound. Let her sniff up the dagger and go from there." He conjugated the plan that seemed simple enough.

She thought about it and gave her brain some punishment for not thinking about it but quickly complemented the son of Hades before going mental, "You're a genius!"

"We Hades kids don't get enough credit."

"Anyways, how can we move around camp without getting noticed?"

"Easy, shadow travel"

"You're on a role now, aren't you smarty pants?" She rolled her eyes because she was completely annoyed and irritated. Children of Athena never liked to be outsmarted much more by the children of the underworld.

"Ugh, just hold on tight then walk with me" she got his instructions and clutched on to his arm with one hand while she slung her backpack on the other.

Shadow-traveling wasn't the best mode of transportation but they were right outside the arena entrance in a matter of seconds.

"Get Riptide out and don't make sudden movements. Mrs O'Leary isn't very friendly with new people but he'll eventually warm up to you. Follow me." Nico instructed her before leading the way towards the big black hellhound.

She uncapped the sword and let the demon dog see it clearly. She looked like she was wondering where her master was.

Nico began to talk to it, "Hey Mrs O'Leary" he scratched the beast right behind and between its ears. It wagged its tail signifying that she was happy. "We need you to find somebody, okay?" he said. He motioned for Annabeth to present her dagger, Warlust, to the dog. It sniffed the weapon for about a minute before turning to another direction quickly and sniffing something in the air.

"I think she got it, come on." Nico rode up front and Annabeth followed behind. The creature from the underworld began to run in a rapid speed into somewhere in the distance then it shadow traveled to an unexpected location.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, short chap. sorry :( But I just loved that Nico was here :D He's my fave on here next to Percy. Don't worry, there's no NicoAnnabeth. Please tell me what y'all think, okay? **


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi Mrs Jackson, sorry we brought along Mrs O'Leary again."Nico apologized for the unannounced visit and for bringing along Mrs O'Leary. She takes up all of the food.

"Hello Nico, Annabeth. What brings you two here?" She asked. She got two glasses of juice for her guests and all the biscuits she had in her pantry for the big hellhound.

"Well, we were supposed to find this guy by the scent on Annabeth's dagger here but Mrs O'Leary brought us here." The son of Hades explained.

"Strange" she said. She took a sip out of her cup before asking, "Has anyone seen Percy yet?"

"Don't worry mom. I'm going to find him." Even before the young couple was married, she has already asked Annabeth to call her mom. It wasn't that hard since they have had a real easy relationship established when they first met. They both smiled. Sally of thankfulness and Annabeth of hope.

"Where is that dog?" Nico asked when he noticed the hellhound gone from their sight.

The three stood up and left the living room in quest for the wandering hellhound. Which is ironic since it was gigantic. They knew it just learned to adapt to an environment but it was getting good really fast.

"I think I found him." Annabeth announced when she was the startling sight. The two followed her and Sally dropped her glass.

"Don't move Paul."

"Now, wouldn't even think of it." She had to remember to smack him for even thinking of joking in a life-threatening situation like this.

The creature of the underworld sniffed around Paul Blofis', Percy Jackson's step-father, neck and hands. It kept on howling which no doubt will cause telephones to ring in the police station, getting calls from their neighbors, from the other street.

"Mrs O'Leary, come here girl." Nico called and it unwillingly followed its master's best friend. In its place, Annabeth stepped in and pulled Warlust closer to her.

"It's you." Annabeth breathed through gritted teeth. She didn't doubt that the hellhound's findings. It was rather unlikely for it to make a mistake. Being in a serious situation, even Mrs O'Leary knew this was not a time to mess around.

"Small world" he said without emotion.

"I would kill you but since I love my new mom and my fiancé, I won't. I also need you for something." She said.

"And in return, I would ask for you to tell your mothers not to kill me."

"I'll see what I can do. For now, I need to find out how to use this." She presented her dagger Warlust and brought it up a few good inches before his face.

"Oh, that. I've always wondered what Lady Artemis has done with it."

"And this" the daughter of Athena clicked Riptide skilfully with the same hand and tossed the dagger to her free hand. "Athena said you know about Warlust. Tell me."

"Or what" he asked.

"Or face me." Sally stepped in once Nico told the brief story of Paul Blofis, a once servant of Lady Athena who was supposed to murder the baby Annabeth, based on what Annabeth told him at the foot of the hill of Camp. "Tell the girl what she needs. She needs it to save Percy."

"Alright dear" he answered submissively to his wife. "Great timing too, it's the full moon tonight. The dagger will work extremely well. I believe it is blessed by Lady Artemis now." Letting a smirk of knowingness creep up his face, he just knows how to irk some children of the wisdom goddess.

"You know Annabeth I am an ancestor of the demigod children of Athena and Hephaestus. Athena had a daughter a long time ago and Hephaestus a son. Their descendants crossed paths and out I came. I saw clearly through the mist and when I was spotted by your mother, I could say my great-great-great-great-grandmother or something, and became her intern since I'm not really one for camp. And Hephaestus my great-great-great-great-grandfather made me a little bit skilled with the weapons too, saying since I can see through the mist, might as well put it to some use." This was newly acquired knowledge for Sally. He didn't pretend around her and his initial reactions were real since the world beyond theirs never seized to amaze the man but he knew much not to make him immobile in certain situations.

"Warlust was one of Hephaestus' gifts to Athena because of some big celebration in Olympus before the prophecy was given. It was designed to kill both mortals and immortals. Riptide as you know can only kill those immortal monsters but it fell to the hands of Percy and he made it more experienced and hungry for Ichor. The weapons together in the hands of a demigod could kill a god, a titan, and a giant alone they won't even need help from gods and goddesses. We call it the Omega of all weapons. The catch, only one could bear it. " he explained

"Percy?" she asked in hope she's not that demigod.

"Nope, it's you. Percy was never mentioned in that prophecy. Am I right?"

"That's why they wanted to kill me, I have too much power. Not because I'm supposed to marry Kronos." She realized and her grey eyes seemed to have darkened.

"True child of Athena indeed. Apollo had foreseen you behold the Omega of weapons a short while after giving the prophecy about you and the lord of time. That is why they wanted you to be killed by Warlust, to grant that you be killed by your own weapon rather than one of another to show that you're not an enemy to them. Riptide was not in the gods' possession that time and they couldn't hold the Omega of weapons if they did so they settled with that." he informed her.

"So if I used Riptide and Warlust together, I can kill Kronos."

"Yes, I presume you have already dueled Percy with Riptide. They work in harmony, don't they?"

"I should know. It's an endless beauty to watch those metals clash." Nico smiled.

"They work together, they don't seem to want to harm each other but just make music." The grey-eyed girl smiled.

"Exactly, they weren't made to oppose each other. Even if Riptide was made way before Warlust, both weapons were not just made to complement each other but felicitate and honor each others presence." Paul said.

"It's funny how these weapons ended up with you and Percy." Nico added. She thought about it, the fate of these weapons wove in perfectly to the young couple's. Warlust and Riptide working together in harmony, Annabeth and Percy being engaged to each other and now in love, purely no coincidence, it was destiny.

"Central Park tonight, I'll show you how to connect the two but how to use them is entirely up to you. You have your mother's skill in battle and maybe sparring Percy in camp helped you understand the nature of the weapon in the hands of a warrior. They're both Greek weapons but I know you'll use them like what you're born as." Sally husband found his way to his wife's side.

"And that is?" she asked.

"A true heroine" he said.

"Couldn't wait to see the grandchildren, right Sally? Their parents are both heroes, they have so much to live up to. It'll be fun to watch them growing up." Paul said and Sally laughed lightly along with him. This made Nico laugh along and Annabeth cheek's flush with red.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this to the very same person who was supposed to kill me years ago but Thanks dad." She hugged her soon to be step-father in law and he gladly returned the gesture.

"Thanks Nico and Mrs O'Leary. I think I can take it up from here." She said and unexpectedly hugged the son of Hades.

"Took us even easier than expected, weren't even gone for 24 hours." he said.

"Well, I hope that's a thing that 'll be staying from here on out. Don't tell the others where I am but expect that we'll we back."

"You both should be back. I'll tell Blackjack the situation and keep his ears peeled for any signal."

"Thanks and bye."

"Bring back my best friend alive." He saddled himself on the hellhound's back and gripped on her collar to avoid falling off.

"Wouldn't have him any other way" she mock saluted before they ran off into a corner and shadow-travelled back to camp half blood.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually liked this chapter. It was fun to write since things are somehow unraveling. Seems also so since I've gotten my rather short chappies and doubled a bit. So from here, I think it's getting a little predictable but you know, well, you'll never know. ;D<strong>

**Thanks for those who reviewed! Actually, I'm just happy this is being read and glad that this is worth some people's time. Please tell me what you think! Maybe a few more chaps left so tell me some things y'all want to happen and I'll see what I can do. :D **


	13. Chapter 13

"You'll notice Warlust has an Omega inscription at the side as well as Riptide." Paul Blofis said aloud since he was rivaling the loud thunder and heavy downpour.

Both weapons have the Greek letter Omega at their hilt. Annabeth admired it for a while before returning her attention to her soon to be step father-in-law.

"Press each Omega symbol with your thumbs and make sure Riptide at your left and Warlust at your right hand." He instructed as he stood back. She followed his words carefully, extending both weapons in front of her as she pressed the symbols with her thumbs. The handles glowed blue in her hands. She resisted the urge to drop them because of their increasing temperature that began to burn her skin. She just thanked it was raining hard.

"It'll be alright. Just concentrate. You'll know what I mean." Paul said a little louder to make sure he got her attention.

She closed her eyes for a minute and her hands began to clap close together. It was not her head telling her to do this but her heart. Just like Percy and Annabeth, her dagger and his sword were separated for far too long and they need to be reunited. Now in the unity of both weapons, a transformation unlike any other occurred. The grey-eyed girl said a silent prayer to her real mother, she gives the best advice.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a spectacular weapon being held by both of her hands. "It's beautiful" She said to no one in particular.

"It is" Paul said with awe at the weapon and sent a little prayer of admiration for his great ancestor Hephaestus. It was also his first time to lay his eyes upon the magnificent weapon, the Omega of all weapons-Riptide and Warlust together. It is shorter than Riptide but longer than her dagger. The hilt was now made of gold with a leather grip for the palm and fingers. The Omega symbol indeed grew bigger and looked proud in its position. The edge of the blade was different from the substance of a normal celestial bronze. She looked at it closer and it was unbelievable. The edges were made of diamonds in one continuous line and a flat edge so sharp that its circumference could pass through an eye of a needle. In the light, it refracted and gleamed with all its glory. She now held a weapon so powerful, it can kill anything. This knowledge overwhelmed her and it was evident.

"Don't worry Annabeth, you can handle it." Paul encouraged. "Now, I told you I think it was blessed by Lady Artemis. You think of a bow and it can transform."

"I think I'll stick to this. It's wonderful as it is." She said without withdrawing her admiring look at her new weapon. She looked at it with an interested look and tried to touch the symbol again. It shrunk in to a baton.

"Never been one for the long range I presume, eh?" he guessed.

"You bet. I don't stink at it like Percy but I prefer shorter ranges." he and she laughed. She put it between the rips of her pants.

"Thanks dad. I think I can take it from here. The sooner I find him, the better." She said with a grateful smile.

"Trouble always seems to find him. You should definitely ask it to find that boy."

"Oh, I've been with him for barely two months and I just know him and trouble were an inseparable duo. One always seems to find the other as often as Athena and Poseidon fight. But I think I know just the place to look." She explained and said bye to him. He walked down the street and when his figure faded with the fog in the distance and all was quiet, she sprinted.

She made her way to the Empire State Building. The figure she was expecting to see was at the top. She checked if the baton was still in between the fabric of her pants and her leg before going in. The man attending the desk was asleep so she went on straight ahead to the top floor.

It took an excruciating amount of time not only because of the fact Kronos was radiating power to stop time but because she was pained with anxiety, worry and overwhelming hopelessness.

The lights in the elevator began to flicker and it just took time for a blackout. She muttered some cusses in Greek, a habit she got surprisingly from the goddess of the hunt when stuck in an almost impossible situation. She had no choice but to activate the baton in to the Omega of weapons, or she would like to call it sometimes Telos, Greek for end, since saying that long title could kill her.

She climbed the wall and jumped up to the ceiling where she pushed the covering of a hole. She climbed out, being very careful not to slip Telos out of her hand. There were maybe 20 more floors up. She couldn't climb the sides since there was not much to hold on to. She had to resort to the stairs. She climbed up one of the entrances to a floor of the building and found her way to the fire escape. Her only way was up and up she went.

Her legs felt like lead when she climbed up the last flight of stairs. She opened the door and nearly collapsed face down. It was a good thing she held on to the handle. It was now really dark out but the air seemed to be immobile and only the sound of silence was heard. A few seconds, a crisp maniac laugh was heard which made her turn around. She was not expecting the sight at all. Her dreams made the figure now a few feet in front of her like action figures for two year olds. She held up Telos and adjusted it to reflect light to locate if Percy was indeed in its grasp.

"Hey! Kronos! I'm right here!" she yelled, losing patience as it looks like the titan didn't even feel her presence.

"Ahh…yes, my bride now came to me."

"Not yours and never will be you scum. Give Percy back." She said with determination. She built up her strength before raising her new weapon in Kronos' peripheral.

"Oh, Ω ólo̱n to̱n óplo̱n, I'm scarred. Surrender to me and I will see to it you shall have power, you'll be immortal, and I will never think of hurting a single strand of hair on this boy's head." He raised Percy dangerously close to some sharp edges.

"I call in Telos now but I do have a question, you think you really know me, huh?" she asked.

"What else do you, Annabeth Chase, a child of Athena need? All the knowledge in the world, I can give that in a snap. You want to be an architect, right? I could give you a vast land to place your structures?"

"Nah, you're forgetting two things. One, I can kill you with Telos, the Omega of all weapons." She snuck in between his feet and penetrated the blade right below his right knee cap. Ichor began to bleed from the wound and she brought the blade down whilst still inside the titan's flesh. He cried in agony and held to his new long wound. Percy, who was before in his hand, was now on the ground near the edge of the skyscraper's highest point. She thought of aiding him but she thought she had to finish off Kronos first.

She quickly withdrew her blade and Ichor dripped from it. "And two, I am Percy's bride, not yours." She jumped on a platform to meet his belly which was crouched since he was touching the gash on the side of his leg. His left side was clearly open and without hesitation she stabbed her blade into and pulled it down with haste while saying some incantation she read on the hilt of Warlust numerous times before, Af̱tó eínai to télos sas, meaning "This is your end". The weapon glowed and something told her to throw it, aimed at the heart. When she threw it with all her remaining strength, golden dust exploded, dotting the starless sky with gold particles as it made contact with Kronos' skin.

Telos dropped to the ground by Percy. She felt dizzy but she shook it off when she saw Percy stirring by the edge of the iconic building.

She touched the symbol and it returned to the baton form. Then, she slapped his side which caused him to groan, "Hey, what was that for?" he shot right up and a rush filled his head. He clutched at it thinking it'll sooth the pain.

"You are a seaweed brain. If you ever let yourself get kidnapped again, I swear-"She was cut off by soft lips she knew belonged to a certain son of Poseidon.

"I won't , they know I'm all yours. Once they even think of it, you'll be chasing them off saying "I killed Kronos, you better worry" and stuff. Won't even think of pissing you off once you're pre-"He stopped speaking and his cheeks reddened. She knew what he was going to say and it was reality. To say she didn't want it is a lie but thoughts of those were too early to be conceived.

She retorted after recovering from her slight blush, ""

"Soon you'll become " he said with a brush against her lips, his made her hungry for more.

"I think we should clean up first, k? We, have another wedding to go to." He said. He tried to stand up and balance on both feet. Once he achieved to stand straight up, he slung his arm around his fiancé and they walked towards the door.

"And whose will that be?" She asked.

"Oh, just the greatest heroine of all time to some seaweed brain" he said while looking at his dirty Reeboks.

"I think we should agree we're both awesome people" Annabeth stopped the both of them.

"Think so?" He looked at her.

"Know so" Those grey eyes of her sparkled and she kissed his nose.

"You are the wise girl" he finally said before going down the stairs, off to another adventure.

* * *

><p>"One last thing…" Annabeth said as they jumped from one step to another.<p>

"Yeah?" he asked, not bothering to look at her.

"You're not getting Riptide back unless you admit I'm a better fighter in front of the whole camp…and you're doing the cooking and the dishes every night from now on." She smirked and showed him her baton. "Only I know how to separate Telos to Warlust and Riptide again" Of course, she had to ask Paul how without Percy knowing but it was a pretty good deal.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end. It was kind of short for me but I knew if I had made it longer, I'd get lost. So, what do you think?<strong>

**I'll explain the title. HIDDEN IN PLAIN SIGHT- (1.) Annabeth, the daughter of Athena that was supposed to be killed all those years ago, is with Artemis and her hunters. Should be obvious but it wasn't that obvious to others, right? (2.) Paul, her supposed to be murderer, was just right around the corner and was her fiancé's step dad, so, yeah…**

**That's pretty much about it. **

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors. And I apologize if some things were unclear…**

**Off to finish 'THE UNEXPECTED' :D **


End file.
